ichi bu ZERO kyokumoku desu
by LIZZHIMAU
Summary: trata de la Saga mas larga en vocaloid y menos comprendida en donde sale el presidente Putin de rusia Rin rusa Len con traje navideño y Miku como novia de RonaldmcDOnalds aqui la entenderan ;D Lean
1. Cancion 1 Oshimai daze

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia y es de VOCALOID la e hecho de vocaloid por uqe me fasina ademas tenia ganas de hacer una de historia de vocaloid bueno esta historia habla sobre la SAGA de ichi bu ZERO kyokumoku desu en donde sale RonaldMCdonals que es novio de miku y sale rin version rusa y len con traje de santa me puse a investigar y por lo que ve esta es la saga mas larga tiene como 4 partes yo apenas las estoy biendo y bueno hize eta historia para explica cadaa cancion hacha como una historia pero le puse toque diferentes no es el 100% igual a la saga pero la gran mayoria de las partes meciono lo que dicen y bueno sin mas preanbulo les presento la primera cacion parte 1 de la SAGA ichi bu ZERO kyokumoku desu la pueden buscar en you tube la primera cancion para que entiendan mi historia pero en la preimera cancion no sale Dell de hecho en ninguna pero no mas lo complemente para que asi se pudiera entender la historia :D siles gusta chido ;D si no pudranse :P nttc no mas queria decir eso xD BUENO tal vez con mi historia le entiendan a la saga o no pero lo hize con fines de luclo y voy a atualizar cuando pueda !DISFRUTEN! ;D****  
><strong> **ichi bu ZERO kyokumoku desu**

_CAPITULO 1°Oshimai daze_

Estaba en las oficinas de Putin y hablaba contigo en la computadora mientras comía Surimi que estaba cortado en triángulos y unas golosinas que siempre compro en la tienda de alado cuando voy a comprar el almuerzo de Putin.  
>Estaba tan fastidiada y dije - arghhh idiota -y termine de comer mi surimi en un solo bocado y apague la computadora.<br>Después hice los registros de rayo para Putin y se los entregue y pensé tengo ganas de unos limones de cascara delgada -mmm- dije uhh -no es bueno comer la comida tan rápido-.  
>-Puras cosas absurdas es lo que dices- me dijo Dell uno de los guardaespaldas de Putin.<br>-Si es lo que voy hacer- le saque la lengua.  
>-Y bueno ya te entregaron tu nueve ametralladora por que la otra Putin dijo que ya estaba muy vieja y oxidada-me pregunto Dell<br>-Oh si hoy voy a extrañar mi EXametralladora le decía metrlladora de la pureza mmm-puse cara triste  
>-Ja tu con tus nombre sitos no se como Putin te pudo dar trabajo-me dijo el muy arrogante<br>-Jejeje sera porque nadie sospecharía de una niña como yo y ademas te gano en las armas-ja le dije como niña tierna  
>-Ja si- me dijo como si no le importara<br>-Ademas estoy apunto de convertirme en la mano derecha de Putin-  
>-Eso lo veremos-<br>De pronto llego un repartidor  
>-Buenas tardes traje un cargamento de armas y medicinas para la resistencia Rusa del presidente Putin-dijo<br>-Así es lo que estaba esperando-dijo Dell concluyendo la discucion  
>-Bueno firme aquí -dijo el repartidor<br>-Ahh mas armas uff-dije suspirando  
>-Si las necesitamos si es que queremos ganar la guerra y ademas curar a nuestros soldados-<br>-Todo es inútil-dije  
>-Que?-pregunto Dell<br>-la guerra es inútil al igual que las medicinas-  
>-Tu eres inutil-me dijo Dell sacándome la lengua esta vez ami<br>-! Oye!-  
>-Bueno después de ayudarme a dejar esto en el almazen ¿ Quieres...-<br>-Tomar Marihuana? siempre me preguntas lo mismos y ya sabes la respuesta-  
>-Ahh no sabes de lo que te pierdes- me estrecho el humo de su cigarrillo de Marihuana<br>-Si de morirme por tener cáncer pulmonar No creo que me pierda de mucho-  
>-Tssk Cállate tienes mal humor niña-<br>-jejejejeje mira como me rio tengo mas humor que una morza-jaja una morza  
>-jaja bueno tienes poco pero no tanto como yo ;D- me guiño el ojo -así claro me dije ami pensando<br>-hehehehe-solo me limite a reír  
>Dejamos las cosas en la bodega y fuimos a la tienda bueno cafetería yo a comprar la comida para Putin y aparte unos deliciosos Manjus para mi (pastelitos blancos muy suavecitos con un relleno cuyo sabor puede variar).<br>Y cuando le fui a dejar la comida a mi presidente Putin fui con Dell que al parecer estaba fumando Marihuana hay Dell te vas a morir pensé.  
>Cuando y va con Dell a comer mi comida mis rico pastelitos aparecio una paloma y me los arrebato de las mano trate de pegarle pero su pecho era duro y dije -NOO! mis pastelitos MUGRE PALOMA SI TUVIERA MI AMETRALLADORA NI LA CONTARÍAS ARGHHH- Dell haber eso se empezó a reír como loco a parte que con la marihuana te pones como tarado imagínate.<br>-De que te ríes!- le dije molesta  
>-De tu escena con la paloma Jajaja fue épico-me dijo entre risa en risa sin soltar su cigarrillo de marihuana-<br>-Jaja mucha risa lo que me paso fue una CALAMIDAD-  
>-Jaja bueno toma mi almuerzo anda no llores me dijo sonriendo-<br>-Ohh-wow eso si que me sorprendió-gracias Dell le dije con una sonrisa  
>-Je denada-ahora que lo veo Dell a adelgazado mucho sera por la Marihuana<br>-Hey Dell por lo que veo haz adelgazado bastante-  
>-Es que ultimamente no eh tenido hambre-<br>-Hey si sigues así te vas a morir si solo fumas Marihuana y no comes -  
>-Ahh no tiene caso-me dijo voltiandose<br>-Hey no eres tu el que me reto haber quien era el brazo derecho de Putin-  
>-Ja bueno esta bien lo hare por Putin no por ti-al decir eso me quito la mitad del almuerzo y yo sonreí el siempre me protegió cuando llegue a trabajar aquí y aveces me engañaba pero ahora ya no tanto .<br>GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA-Tres palmadas y comimos  
>Ya eran las 8:5Opm faltaba poco para irnos y yo estaba impaciente por llegar ami casa.<br>-Hey Rin-me hablo Dell  
>-Si?-dije<br>-Crees que la resistencia estará bien ¿No crees? -me pregunto algo fuera de lo común bueno no mucho.  
>-ahh eso creo-Pero pensar en eso es detestable .Espero que nadie pueda leer lo que pienso.<br>-Y que harás para año nuevo?-me pregunto de nuevo  
>-Año nuevo - año nuevo-O por dios casi es año nuevo y yo ni cuenta- exclame<br>-Claro en que mundo vives niña-  
>-Le comprare una tarjeta de año nuevo a Putin-exclame si es el regalo perfecto y una a Dell pero le pondré que se recupere si esta enfermo y que puede confiar en mi Rin-chan luego luego se nota que esta enfermo aunque no lo quiera decir le pondré que se reponga y le puedo poner un poema y tal vez le regale un manga manga^v^-Si es perfecto!-<br>-Ahh que niña mas perspicaz-¬¬  
>-ahh si eso es genial al estilo Rin lo pondré con unas banderas de Londres, Washington, Paris y Roma-<br>-Rin-hablo Dell  
>-Y pondré un dibujo de mi Ex ametralladora-<br>-Rin-denuedo Dell  
>-Y cuando la tenga Putin estará orgulloso<br>-Rin!-  
>-Y así haré que Dell y los demás ofrezcan y cumplan mis mandatos Jaja-<br>-Rin! si fuera tu no andaría hablando de mis planes con el enemigo Osea yo ademas crees que con dibujos y historias mangas ganaras el respeto de putin pues fíjate que NOO!-dijo Dell harto de lo que decía su amiga Rin  
>Y cuando se dio cuenta Rin ya se había marchado.<br>**CONTINUARA...****  
><strong>_**PARA VER EL VIDEO Y COMPRENDER:** ht tp:/w w utu be. co m/w atc h?v =Po PLu th 7 EQ **QUITAR ESPACIOS :) y poner youtube esq nose pone D:**_


	2. Cancion 2 Hitori ni shinaide

**CANCIÓN #2 Hitori ni shinaide**

Iba corriendo por las calles de Rusia quería comprar pronto el regalo de Putin para año nuevo y así aprovechaba y compraba los demás para mis amigos pero de pronto se escucho algo en mi bolsillo.

~Ring Ring!~-hacia la bocina de mi teléfono  
>-No quiero contestar- dije bueno es que no es que no quiera atender la llamada pero -!Es que no se usarlo¡- Exclame , una excusa como esa nadie se la cree ni yo misma me la creería pero desde que me lo regalaron casi no lo e usado.<p>

Ahh Miku por que regalas cosas que ni yo se usar me hubiera conformado con un sesto de Bananas -ja~ Bananas eso me recuerda a alguien.  
>-uff~-suspire<br>-No entiendo nada -desde que me enoje con el en la computadora que quiso decirme no comprendí -nada-lo dije casi en suspiro.  
>Cuando hable con el ,el otro día ahh sentí una tencion horrible en el corazón a un la recuerdo.<br>~FLASHBACK~

Estábamos en el parque yo tenia puesto mi uniforme que llevo a la escuela el también lo llevaba puesto. Estuvimos mas de cinco minutos sin decir nada ,hacia mas frio que de lo normal bueno siempre lo hacia era Rusia ¿No? ,pero ese frio se sentía mas de lo normal ,se veían nuestros alientos ,el silencio era incomodo así que estaba apunto de irme tenia que ir con Putin pero de pronto el hablo

-No te des la vuelta muéstrame tus sentimientos-me dijo entonces yo regrese y lo voltee haber.  
>Y a la vez te daré una oportunidad solo si esta vez no te equivocas en elegir ¿Lo entiendes?-<br>Ehh?- es lo único que dije no comprendía nada bueno si un poco pero que no me equivoque de nuevo en que cosa no me debo de equivocar? pensé  
>De repente vi la hora las 3:OOpm en punto -Ohh no tan tarde es -dije<br>Tengo que irme luego hablamos-tengo que ir con Putin o sino me descontara el sueldo pensé.Luego de eso me fui corriendo pero antes de irme me grito algo.

RIN! PIENSA EN LO QUE TE DIJE!-grito  
>Si!-le grite yo también y corrí a dirección con Putin<p>

~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~

Ahh que me quiso decir-me pregunte, de pronto escuche las vías de un riel  
>-O por Dios tanto eh corrido-dije<br>Estaba en un riel cerca de hay había un McDonalds , y de pronto pasa un tren.

~SONIDO DE TREN PASANDO~  
>(no se como escribir el sonido de un tren¬3¬ así que pongo eso ^v^)<p>

Después del que el Tren paso decidí ir al McDonalds de arriba ademas ya se estaba haciendo demasiado noche y no había cenado.  
>Entonces me subí a las vías del tren y comen se caminar lento para no perder el equilibrio y después a correr.<br>-Este Domingo no comprare los regalos sera mañana-dije  
>-Pero espero no pasar este año nuevo sola-dije la verdad no quiero eso -Por favor no me dejen sola ¿Si?-me baje de las vías y fui directo a la entrada del McDonalds y en eso vi pasar a un payaso con traje amarillo pelo rojo zapatos grandes del mismo color y mangas con frangas blancas y rojas.<br>-¿Sera Ronald?-y en eso me dice  
>-Lan lan luu-<br>-Ahh que rayos seguro era Ronald y por me dijo Lan lan luu-dije

En eso entro en y veo al causante de mi angustia y mis confusiones.  
>Len!-grite o por dios esta aquí por que rayos esta aquí lo bueno es que no me a visto pero seguro va buscar quien lo llamo-O por dios ¿Por que ami?-me dije y por que me tengo que ocultar alado de un bote de basura me asomare.<br>-Ah? ya no lo veo se habrá ido?-dije  
>-No sigo aquí Rin-chan-<br>-Kyaaa!-grite  
>-Jajaja no es para que te pongas así Rin-chan-<br>-Len por que te apareciste a mis espaldas me asustaste-le reclame  
>-Je si pero yo no ando gritando el nombre de los demás en una tienda de comida rápida-ahora el me reclamo<br>-Comene (lo siento) Len-me disculpe  
>-Bueno bueno ya y para que haz venido aquí Rin?-me pregunto<br>-Ahh Len no es obvio lo mismo que toda esta gente a comer dah- le dije  
>-Si si eso ya lose pero por que haz venido a un lugar tan alejado a comer eh? esto es ya casi las afueras de la ciudad-me contesto<br>-¿Las afueras de la ciudad?-tanto eh corrido que ni me di cuenta -O por dios que despistada soy- me dije  
>-Jaja si lo creo ser tan idiota para venir y comer aqui casi ya siendo 1O:OOpm-<br>-QUE! las diez en punto ya pero aquí dice las ocho ! no por que?-  
>-Ja tu si eres un caso Rin-me dijo en burla<br>-Tu! tienes la culpa Len-le grite  
>-¿Que yo por que?-<br>-Si no me hubieras dicho todas esas cosas el otro día y me hubieras echo enojar en el chat no me pasaría esto ehh tu me confundes ¡arghh!- le reclame  
>-Jajaja-<br>-¿Que?¡Por que te ríes no es para que te rías!- le dije  
>-Me rió por lo que haz dicho al ultimo ¿Te confundo?-<br>-ahh? si me confundes ademas eres de lo peor ademas...-me puso su dedo en mi labios  
>-Shhh ya sera mejor no seguir no vez que me pones en vergüenza todos nos ven-cuando dijo eso recordé que estaba aun en el McDonalds.<br>-Te invitare de cenar y te llevare a casa sip?-me dijo con una mirada sincera  
>-Esta bien solo por que ya es muy tarde y por que tengo hambre-le dije<br>-Jeje esta bien mi niña-  
>-Ahh no me digas niña no soy nada tuyo-le dije<br>-Si lose pero lo seras ;) - me dijo guiñando un ojo-perdóname por haberte causado tantos problemas y confusiones-me dijo algo triste  
>-Esta bien pero ya no lo hagas-le dije- ademas no es para tanto yo exagero mucho-le dije<br>-Es por eso que me gustas-  
>-Ahh? que dijiste-le pregunte<br>-Ahh no nada importante-  
>-Bueno-<br>Fuimos al mostrador y ordenamos nuestra comida yo ordene una hamburguesa mediana con papas y una malteada y Len unas Nuggets y una gaseosa de Naranja.  
>Nos sentamos y en una de las mesas alado de la televicion ya había poca gente y después empezamos a comer.<br>Pasaba en la tele la guerra los últimos avances habían dicho que habíamos sido derribados por un ataque y que esta van robando mas de una y dos cosas en la barricada y después de eso paso el Programa de Shimura ( un comediante lo menciona la canción) y estaba haciendo el movimiento de la cobra con un zumo eso en verdad me hizo reír.  
>jajaja-<br>La guerra esta difícil ¿no?- me pregunto Len  
>-Pues si así es la vida ¿no?-le conteste, al parecer se sorprendió con mi respuesta así que agregue-Pero descuida tendremos una victoria seguro es cosa de estrategia-le dije sonriente.<br>-Jajaja cierto- me sonrió de la misma forma que yo.  
>Pasaron 2Omin y terminamos de comer y dejamos nuestras bandejas arriba del vote de basura y nos fuimos para ir a tomar el metro y pasamos por el riel corrimos desesperada-mente para llegar por dejan de pasar el metro a las 12:OOpm y el ultimo en pasar es el delas 11:45pm.<br>Ya cuando llegamos al metro me senté alado de Len pasaron 1Omin de que no hablamos y solo había el ruido de la vías por que ya no había nadie en el metro solo nosotros dos y se sentía la tencion de nuevo así que le pregunte.  
>-Len ¿Que vas hacer en año nuevo?-<br>-Mmm no lose tal vez solo tal vez valla con unos amigos al Karaoke que acaso quieres invitarme a un lugar?-  
>Ahh! etto no bueno si quieres podríamos pasar el año nuevo juntos no te parece- le dije<br>-Jajaja claro Rin-chan ademas que tendría que hacer si quieres podemos ir a bailar Nosotros dos ¿ Lo hacemos? si quieres-me dijo  
>-Esta bien pero no me vallas a dejar sola Idiota eh?-<br>-Si te lo prometo-  
>-Ya esta es una promesa-<br>Después de eso transbordamos y bajamos en Jokairo y después Len me fue a dejar ami casa.  
>-Bueno buenas noches Len-<br>-Buenas noches Rin-  
>-Al parecer no termino siendo un mal Domingo-<br>-Jajaja si Termino siendo *NUESTRO DOMINGO*-nuestro domingo me perdí con esa frase  
>-Bye bye Rin-chan-<br>-Bye bye-

**CONTINUARA**_CRITIQUEN CON BUENA FE PORFAVOR PERO PRIMERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCION :3 __agregue__ lo de la conversación de rin y len es que ya quería verlos de una vez juntos xD__Pero serán de verdaderos los sentimientos de Len hacia Rin o la estará usando quien sabe lo descubrirán pronto ;D_


End file.
